Gritos quietos
by claudiskin
Summary: Legolas...esta vez casi no lo reconocí. Siguiendo sus pasos, inicialmente encuentré sólo rechazo y profundo dolor (amistad) TRADUCCIÓN
1. Odio

**Nota De La ****Traductora:****este fic NO es mío, es de "Elbendrache", el idioma original del fic es el alemán, yo solo lo traduje, El señor de los anillos tampoco es mío, porque sino Frodo no sería el protagonista, y no serían sólo tres libros... serían más...**  
**Tengo todo el permiso de la autora, y por favor... ¡digan NO al plagio!**  
**les dejo los links de la historia original y de "Elbendrache".**

**Historia:** s/2837381/1/Stille-Schreie  
**Autora:** u/815601/Elbendrache

**Nota De La ****Verdadera Autora:**

**La historia, gracias a mis queridos lectores, estuvo en 2008, entre los nominados a los Oscars Fanfiction – Categoría: Best Friends**

**Un loco 'hannon le "a todos mis lectores. Le doy las gracias por este premio con todo mi corazón de dragón!**

**Autor**: Elbendrache

Título: Stille Schreie **(N/A: el título en español es "Gritos Quietos")**

**Resumen:**  
Legolas... pero esta vez casi no lo reconocí. Siguiendo sus pasos, inicialmente encuentré sólo rechazo y profundo dolor (amistad)

**fecha:** antes de EsdlA (LotR), Aragorn tiene 21 años, unos seis meses después que partió de Rivendel

**Clasificación:** T

**Género:** Amistad / Romance / Drama y también algo de acción

**Introducción de capítulos:**  
1° Odio  
2° Desprecio  
3° Rescatar  
4° Grito de Ayuda  
5° Memorias  
6° Dolor  
7° Decisión  
8° Nuevo comienzo

El Sindarin esta en esta historia solo en forma de nombres... así que no tendrán mucho problema.

**Odio**

"Orcos" pensó Aragorn, mientras el rugido hacía eco entre los árboles, haciendo que su caballo se detuviera inquieto.  
Al caer la noche, él estaba en un lugar oscuro del bosque, a ratos aparecía un denso banco de niebla entre los troncos de las hayas. La luz del atardecer brillaba dorada entre la niebla.  
Escuchaba ensimismado todos los ruidos del bosque, mientras seguía su camino.  
El suelo estaba húmedo por la reciente lluvia, y con el sonido tranquilo de los pasos de su caballo, ya no parecía haber más indicativo de un inminente peligro.  
Instintivamente, respiró profundo, y se permitió una leve relajación, pero siguió observando minuciosamente su entorno, revelado por la luz que se colaba entre los árboles en pie.  
De las hojas caían las colgantes gotas de agua que quedaban, y las dejó caer en su cara.  
Aragorn estaba de camino a las Montañas Nubladas a principios de Norui **(junio)** para llegar finalmente a Rudahur.  
Un imperio caído y actual residencia de los pasados Dúnedain, su pueblo. Desde el este empezaba su viaje, a través de las estribaciones del Bosque Negro, la gran sombra del Sur, que aún no había llegado muy alto en el noreste.

El olor del verano se abrazaba con el aire de la tarde, las aves sonando desde las copas de los árboles, adoptando la suave luz con voz dominante.  
A Aragorn le encantaban esos momentos de la época, que se mezclaban con los de la noche.  
Su caballo resopló con fuerza. La tensión constante de su montura se le pasó por la silla y sintió que sus orejas estaban jugando constantemente adelante y atrás.

"Este joven caballo es todavía muy nervioso" pensó con una sonrisa.  
"O tiene miedo al agua" se añadió a si mismo sonriendo para sus interiores.  
Había dejado a su viejo caballo en el Este, a regañadientes, ya que no creía que pudiese soportar el peso de aquel viaje.

Se oyeron más rugidos seguidos, aún en una dirección lejana. Los músculos de Aragorn se tensaron y nuevamente vagó su mirada por la maleza exuberante. En los últimos meses había tenido mucho cuidado, los orcos eran engañosos y lograban esperar durante horas a sus víctimas.

La reciente tensión de sus dueño hizo que el caballo comenzara a inquietarse, a moverse y a resoplar nervioso. Él puso una mano sobre su cuello, tranquilizandolo, pero, sin apartar la vista de la zona.

Todo estaba tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo.

Mas gotas de agua golpearno su ropa, pero Aragorn ya no lo encontraba listo para la batalla, con los dedos aferrados al mango de su espada, y la mirada fija en la lejanía. No podía ver nada, y aun así llevó a su caballo con cuidado por el suelo cubierto de la hierba iluminada por el sol.

Otro rugido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Esta vez los gritos de batalla eran aún más intensos, y Aragorn sintió como su corazón latía más rápido.  
Un instante después oyó entre los gritos de los orcos un sonido algo familiar, probablemente de origen humano. No dudó más, y apretando las piernas en la montura, se dispuso a enfrentarse a lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

El claro estaba aún a cierta distancia, cuando advirtió unas huellas hasta ahora ignoradas, por lo que corrió hacia los orcos. Al llegar, se abrió paso en el camino, y detuvo a su caballo.  
Hacía no mucho que lo tenía, y para luchar con él debía conocer sus límites, suavemente desenfundó su espada, y tomó la rienda posterior sin hacer ningún ruido.

Ya sin su caballo, se deslizó entre las últimas filas de árboles del claro. El olor de los orcos le provocó un escozor, y se obligó a ejercer todos sus sentidos. El estruendo era ensordecedor, y al llegar al claro, se detuvo.  
Iluminados por el sol desapareciendo, los árboles proyectaban largas sombras, desde al oeste, hasta la zona libre. La luz de contraste le mostró lo que era una carnicería horrible.  
En medio de la horda de orcos había un hombre con dos espadas luchando contra los atacantes negros casi frenéticos. Sus movimientos ágiles y rápidos mostraban que sólo podía tratarse de un elfo, en armonía casi perfecta condujo a la muerte a unos cuantos orcos más.

Volviendo evadió los golpes de las criaturas negras, hizo una tasa dos veces más, cambió la ubicación de sus espadas mango y perdió ni un momento su ritmo. Un examen más detallado, sin embargo, fue derrotado en las estocadas ligeramente hacia la derecha, donde ahora se aumentó el número de sus enemigos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Aragorn hundió la espada en el cuerpo de una docena de orcos. Con un fuerte grito se abalanzó sobre el, obstruyendo el camino, dejando al primer cuerpo muerto en el suelo. ese ataque sorpresa no se lo esperaban, pero el momento favorable no duró mucho, ya que los orcos se recuperaron de la impresión causada, y volvieron al ataque.

El elfo llegó a golpear las piernas del enemigo, cayendo arrodillado con la espada entre el hombro y las costillas, dispuesto a matar.  
Su grito ahogó los rugidos del otro, y su ritmo de pelea se detuvo.

Un rápido vistazo al elfo le dió a confirmar el grave estado de su lesión. Este, sin embargo, con dos espadas cortas, corrió sin parar hasta los orcos, tal como un actor, herido con cortes profundos, a la vista de un Aragorn confundido.

Lo que quedaba de la horda, comenzó a actuar con un retiro de pánico, y el hombre pensó brevemente en seguirlos.  
El elfo si que lo hizo, y entonces se decidió a hacerlo también.  
Un orco le atacó por detrás y Aragorn instintivamente rodó hacia un lado, sintiendo el impacto de la tierra en su cara, mientras el Montaraz sacaba un cuchillo, y lo estrelló en el vientre del enemigo.  
Un chorro de sangre negra fluyó, desde la herida, hasta el rostro de Aragorn. Este, disgustado, se apartó del orco y corrió hasta el elfo que se internaba en el oscuro bosque ante sus ojos.  
Antes de lograr llegar hasta los árboles que rodeaban el claro, el elfo tropezó, y Aragorn lo alcanzó rápidamente.  
Los orcos habían desaparecido en el bosque, no se veía ninguno.

—¿estás herido? —preguntó Aragorn, mientras tiraba de la mano del elfo para alzarlo, pero este se liberó y gruñó ásperamente:  
—¡fuera! —y se volvió hacia los orcos, fuera de control, cojeando constantemente.

Aragorn no podía creer que había visto, o más bien, a quien había visto allí.  
Corrió tras el elfo rubio nuevamente.  
Con facilidad, lo atrapó de nuevo. Agarrándolo por el hombro, lo obligó a permanecer de pie, frente a él.  
Sus ojos estaban repletos de odio, lo que lo llegó a confundir aún más.  
—Legolas —dijo, casi susurrando.

**Nota de la ****Traductora:**  
**Este fue el primer capítulo de "Stille Shreie" si tiene reclamos, aprendan alemán, y escribanle por PM a la autora, porque no estaba en el contrato traducirle los reclamos a Elbendrache... XD**  
**No escribo más, porque hace como medio año que prometí traducir este fic,y recién ahora lo vengo haciendo... soy toda una demorona...**  
**besos!**  
**PD: dejen reviews para hacerme feliz a mi, y la autora del fic, y por sobre todo, para tener el próximo capítulo, el cual seguramente también tarde como medio año en escribir... (naaa... mentira... eso espero...)**  
**- claudiskin.**


	2. Desprecio

**Hola!**

**Mil gracias a Sweet163 por su review... y aquí te tengo el capi dos, amiga! Y también agradesco a Pepona, mi beta, que corrigio de lo mejor el fic... **

**Este capítulo será alguitín más interesante que el anterior... se desvelará por qué Legolas está en ese bosque, y por qué se rehusa a la ayuda de Aragorn...**

Explicación: Después de que Aragorn se reunió en la batalla contra los orcos en Legolas, debe darse cuenta ahora que este está totalmente cambiado y no quiere aceptar su ayuda.

GRITOS QUIETOS

de

Elbendrache

2. Desprecio

—¡Suéltame! —El elfo espetó amenazadoramente las palabras, pero Aragorn no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo.

—¡Legolas! ¿Estás aquí? Todos creíamos que estabas...

Rápido como un rayo, el Elfo se torció de su agarre y su ritmo le golpeó con fuerza en la cara. Aragorn se tambaleó hacia atrás, puso su mano en la mandíbula dolorida, no podía creer lo que había pasado.

"¿Está loco?" Se preguntó mientras la sangre salía de su boca, se limpió, y el elfo desapareció en la oscuridad de los árboles. Sobre ellos, el cielo con las nubes anaranjadas, y los gritos nocturnos de animales, se sumaron a la aparición final del crepúsculo.  
Después de haber tomado algunas cosas, echó a correr tras él. Rozó las hojas del denso bosque, empapadas por la lluvia, con el rostro, trató de protegerse con sus manos, pero pronto se ignoró la humedad y corrió con determinación.

Una vez más, el elfo se había lesionado, lo cogió rápidamente y decidió poner fin a ese extraño juego.

Preparado para todo, él se abalanzó sobre Legolas, quien no fue capaz de evitar el ataque esta vez, y cayó en duro suelo. Rápidamente, el elfo se puso boca arriba, y Aragorn lanzó un golpe del que se libró por milagro. La agilidad de Legolas le ayudó a lanzar una avulsión renovada, pero Aragorn, todavía tendido en el suelo, asió de sus pies y lo atrajo hacia sí. Un dolor confirmó que el elfo le había golpeado fuertemente en la pierna lesionada, pero Aragorn había tratado con más fuerza.

La reacción agresiva de Legolas era extremadamente rara en un Elfo.

Le tomó con toda su fuerza para ponerle fin a ese asunto, y, finalmente, le golpeó en el estómago una dolorosa patada.

Ahora tenía más libertad de movimiento, y recurrió a medidas más duras.  
Lo agarró de las manos, que trataban de mantenerlo alejado de él, y lo empujó en el suelo con todo su peso.  
Se dio cuenta que el dolor en la pierna había aumentado, pero estaba dispuesto a pararle el carro, por cualquier medio.

Esta vez no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar de él. Legolas se resistió debajo de él, se resistió violentamente, pero se vio debilitado por la larga lucha y Aragorn llevaba una ventaja decisiva.

La noche envolvía casi todo, y bajó la tenue luz de la luna, aún podía ver el odio reflejado en sus ojos, los que ahora parecían ojos oscuros.  
—No voy a dejarte ir, hasta que te calmes —Aclaró Aragorn con los dientes apretados.

Poco a poco el elfo fue dejando su resistencia.  
Su respiración subía y bajaba bruscamente, y Aragorn se inclinó, para verlo de más cerca.  
Legolas levantó la cabeza, ahora tranquila, y miró al cielo oscuro delante de él.  
Se veía terrible.  
Tenía el pelo enmarañado y fibroso, se lo había cortado parcialmente la sangre y la suciedad se acumulaban en su rostro.  
En lugares, la ropa estaba rasgada, los cortes frescos, brillaban, y un hedor acre a sangre de Orco acercó a Aragorn. Era reacio a tratarlo, pero él elfo no le había dejado otra opción, y a Aragorn le dolía ver el mal estado del, anteriormente, orgulloso guerrero.

—¿Estás escuchando? —Preguntó Aragorn, a duras penas.

No dejó de tensar los músculos, pero bajó el puño.  
—¿Qué te pasa, Legolas? ¿No me reconoces?

Miró directamente a los ojos del elfo. Encontró sólo odio y desprecio en ellos, ninguna señal de reconocimiento.

Casi inadvertidamente, la niebla comenzó a salir de la húmeda tierra, y pronto todo quedó envuelto en un delicado pañuelo de seda, sólo los árboles destacaban débilmente desde el fondo oscuro.  
Por ese momento, la paz era interrumpida por los jadeos entrecortados de los dos, y de inmediato, Aragorn sintió que Legolas daba un ligero temblor; a sabiendas de que sus fuerzas caían lentamente..  
Además del dolor punzante en la mandíbula, tenía, gracias a la patada, considerables nauseas, y su brazo anunciaba una ligera sensación de ardor, probablemente procedente de la lucha con los Orcos.

La cabeza de Legolas, se volvió hacia el vacío, y los músculos se relajaron en su mayoría, señalando su renuncia. Aragorn soltó un suspiro de alivio, y se apartó de encima del elfo.  
Legolas no parecía darse cuenta de su liberación, por lo que Aragorn tuvo que tenderle la mano para levantarlo.  
Su gesto fue ignorado, y el elfo rodó silenciosamente hacia un lado, y se levantó lentamente, para no hacer mal a su pierna lesionada.  
A Aragorn le pareció ver una flecha incrustada en su piel, como motivo de su herida.  
—Tiene que ser tratado. Espera, traigo hierbas conmigo, te puedo ayudar —dijo Aragorn suavemente.  
El elfo sintió que su tensión disminuía, la fatiga se apoderaba de él en su lugar, y las nauseas lo empeoraron todo.  
Legolas se veía ahora muy débil y cansado, aún así, el desprecio en sus ojos, no hacia más que aumentar. Se dio vuelta sin responder a las palabras de Aragorn, y para la sorpresa del hombre, caminó nuevamente con facilidad.  
—espera, no puedes irte así de fácil —llamo Aragorn, sorprendido por sus reacciones. El hombre fue a su encuentro lentamente.

Legolas sacó la montura de su caballo, y fue evidente el esfuerzo que eso le requería.  
A su lado, Aragorn le tomó la mano nuevamente, y esta vez más suave y amable.  
—Legolas, todo el mundo pensaba que estabas muerto...

Había corrido la voz sobre la desaparición de los Elfos del Bosque Negro. Hacia un buen rato que eso había pasado.  
Legolas lo miró directamente, sin rencor, pero respondió con un profundo desprecio en su voz:  
—Pues no lo estoy.  
Un momento después retiro su mano, y se fue con su caballo, camino de regreso.

—¡Maldita sea, esto no puede seguir así! —exclamó Aragorn desesperadamente, a sabiendas de que nada lo detendria.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, también regresó al claro. La oscuridad le hizo difícil seguir, solo en el área iluminada por la luna, se distinguía algo entre la niebla.  
Aragorn se estremeció cuando cuando quedó expuesto a la luz.  
A pesar de la temporada, las noches eran allí, cerca de las montañas, frescas, y Aragorn anhelaba un campamento en un buen sitio, con un fuego para calentarse.  
Pero, en esos momentos, lo más importante, era encontrar a su caballo.  
Estuvo a punto de tropezar con uno de los orcos muertos, y se estremeció nuevamente, al ver el campo de batalla.  
Suponía que no iba dormir bien en la noche, seguía en medio de un territorio orco aunque, en esos días, eso se esperaba en cualquier parte.  
Su caballo estaba parado a unos metros de donde lo había dejado. Era una de las buenas cualidades de su animal, no importaba que tan nervioso estuviera, o cual era la situación, este se quedaba donde su dueño lo dejaba.

Al retroceder por camino que había tomado antes de entrar en la batalla, con el caballo, recordó unas rocas en disposición de una barrera.  
En ese bosque no iba a dormir tranquilo, pero tras esas rocas, y a la luz de un fuego, podía resultar algo más protector.

Cansado, se instaló entre las imponentes rocas, después libero de la silla de montar a su caballo.  
Ató a su caballo entre las rocas, aunque hubiese mostrado total lealtad hacia él, las últimas semanas.

Aragorn atizó el fuego, no muy alto, solo lo suficiente para acompañar una cerveza, y un caldero con diversas hierbas.  
Poco a poco, tiró de su manga, y a la luz del fuego revisó su corte. Lo había contraído en la lucha, desapercibidamente, pero no era muy profundo.  
Se Secó con las hierbas, y decidió dejarlo sin cubrir, el resto de la noche.  
La cerveza, si bien no era sabrosa, ayudaba a calmar su adolorido estomago.

Le dio un codazo amistoso en el costado a su caballo, y lo acercó, cuidadoso de que no se quemara.  
Le acarició la nariz de color marrón, y miró a los ojos suaves y grandes. El animas sacudió la cabeza, pensativo.

El encuentro con Legolas lo había dejado trastornado, y nuevamente su ira se alzó sobre él.  
¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan estúpido y sin cabeza, corriendo por ahí?  
Hacia unas semanas se había reunido con sus hermanos al sur de Lothlorien. El reino de los Galadrim no quiso ir con ellos, y pasó un tiempo con los gemelos, hasta trasladarse al pueblo de los árboles.

De ellos aprendió fragmentos de los trágicos acontecimientos ocurridos en la casa de Thranduil. Se dijo que la esposa de Legolas, **(N/A: ¿se imaginan a Legolas casado?... Yo no...) **había sido atacada por Orcos, y poco despumes se había ido así, sin previo aviso. Después de varias semanas de búsqueda, se habían dado por vencidos sin éxito, y la ocurrencia de otras desgracias terribles eran muy probables.  
Después de unos dos meses, no habían oído nada sobre ellos.

Pero ese día había estado frente a él, y por su aspecto descuidado, se deducía que no había vuelto a casa. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que vagaba sin rumbo por el desierto durante semanas, impulsado por la venganza y el dolor.

Dio a las llamas madera más seca, no quería quemarla toda, para no aumentar el nivel del fuego.  
Tiró la manta, aún pensando en Legolas, y recordó la mirada de desprecio.  
¿Rabia matado a los orcos en venganza? ¿pero...porqué de esa manera? ¿por que esa desaparición silenciosa, sin hacerles saber a su familia?

La noche lo envolvía por completo, y Aragorn miraba las titilantes estrellas primaverales que brillaban entre los árboles.  
a veces lo sonidos de la selva nocturna, lo asustaban, pero no por mucho tiempo.  
Era desde el comienzo del invierno había estado al aire libre.  
Había ido lejos de su familia, en su precipitada salida de Imladris.

**Emmm...**

**Reviews?**


End file.
